Description: (from applicant's Abstract)The purpose of this exploratory ethnomedical study is to describe the gender specific health beliefs and self care practices of immigrant Latino adults receiving treatment for Parkinson's Disease (PD) and to contrast these beliefs with the medical/disease model of PD. Parkinson's Disease, a chronic progressive neurological condition, is the third most common neurologic disorder of the elderly. The prevalence and incidence of PD increases dramatically with age. PD is found in elderly Latinos, one of the fastest growing segments of the United States Latino population. Research has demonstrated that patients and health care practitioners frequently do not share the same beliefs about disease causation and treatment. This can cause faulty communication between patient and provider leading to decreased patient adherence with the prescribed treatment regimen. At present, there is no research describing Latino adults' understanding of their disease. Clinicians who provide care for Latino adults with PD require information to better understand their patients' health care needs to improve communication and to design meaningful health care interventions. The specific aims of this study are to a) describe the health beliefs and self care practices of immigrant Latino adults receiving treatment for PD, b) compare participants' health beliefs and self care practices with the medical model of PD diagnosis and treatment, c) compare men's and women's perceptions of the impact of PD on their lives, and d) develop and prioritize a list of gender-specific health care needs as perceived by participants. Study findings will be used to develop clinical interventions.